diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
Greg Heffley/Gallery
Images of Greg Heffley from Diary of a Wimpy Kid. Books Diary of a Wimpy Kid TheTeenagers.png Rodrick Rules ShawnSnellaPage.png|Shawn Snella having a Conversation with Greg Lightingrowleyseyebrows.png Susanruiningthegame.png The Last Straw HonksOnTheHorn.png Erick dropping Gregs chicken nuggets out of his big sweaty hands.png Dog Days Video Greg.PNG Newborn.png 6th birthday.png Greg and Constipation.png|The fictional book Your Child and Constipation by Marion Locke, Ph.D, that Greg appeared on the cover of. Greg with Heather.png Lifeguardvomitcleaning.PNG The Ugly Truth Gregalife.png Greg's Imaginary Book.png TheHokeyPokey.png Cabin Fever OOPs I kicked you.PNG Greg comforts Dennis Root.jpg Wimpz.jpg Wacky Sentences.jpg Rowley looks through the dictionary.jpg Rowley shuddering as Greg relaxing.jpg Peas be with you.jpg Greg tells Susan about Net Kritterz.jpg Kappler.png|Greg asks Mr. Kappler that he will like to purchase some of the hardy geranium bulbs. Greg breaks a cheap yoyo.jpg Greg offers to clean a man's driveway.jpg Greg mows snow.jpg Greg melts the guy's driveway with a rock salt.jpg|Greg pours out all the rock salt to melt the guy's driveway while his dad, Frank in the minivan has angry looks. Greg is shocked to see scrapes on Frank's car.jpg|Greg is shocked to see Frank's car has scrapes in it after he used Steel Scrub to clean his car during car washing. Susan talking to Frank about everyone makes mistakes.jpg Pre-Teen Club.jpg You mean drummies.jpg All Greg's ideas were already used.jpg Greg sees Rowley with a Secret Santa present.jpg The teacher reads a Dean Delarosa's gift label.jpg Drummes.PNG Greg and Rowley clean the green stains.jpg Dennis Root is called to the front office.jpg Greg cleans the green stains.jpg Scared Straight Field Trip.jpg Cupcake.png|Greg's Cupcake Identity Card. Valid until Greg was 8. Manny blubbering after Greg put the mustard sauce on a hotdog the wrong way.jpg Greg, Susan and Rodrick are chattering cold.jpg|Greg, Susan and Rodrick are chattering cold. Manny started blubbering in his room.jpg The Third Wheel Baby Greg.PNG Greg in Playgroup.PNG Greg's Preschool.png Greg meet gary.PNG Baylee Anthony says to Greg and everyone.png Greg is praying that the plumber wouldn't use the bathroom.jpg Greg is praying that he is going to get a lightsabre for his birthday.jpg Greg is worried about Jamar Law attempting to kiss Erika Hernandez.jpg An eighth grader gives Greg a Elevator Pass.png Greg being tricked by eighth grader.png Greg Heffley.PNG Rowley Wingman.PNG|Rowley's telling the truth, isn't he? Bethany.png|Greg trying to flirt with Bethany Been. Gregs2.PNG Everybody is talking about Greg who wore Susan's winter coat.jpg Greg attempting to eat asparagus.jpg Greg telling Mrs. Stringer that he will be the babysitter.jpg The Stringer Family in the future.jpg Susan drops Greg in Stringer Family's house to babysit.jpg Mrs. Stringer talking to Greg what to do when babysitting Wesley.jpg Wesley Stringer asking Greg wants to get his bike.jpg The Stringer Family finds Greg in the Laurel's bed.jpg Greg is being chased by the girls.png|Greg is being chased by the girls that if he use Rodrick's body spray which always advertising on TV. Midnight In Paris photo booth.jpg Greg is shocked to see Ruby Bird in Valentine's Day Dance.jpg Greg photo.PNG Greg and Abigail dancing.jpg Greg screams Abigail.png Chicken Pox.PNG|Greg getting Chicken Pox Hard Luck Rowley and Abigail walk past by Greg.jpg Rebel.png LetsPlayWithThisSillyDog.jpg Five-Second Rule 2.jpg Five Second Rule 3.jpg AndyEarl.png Cara Punter.png Cara Punter and playground monitor see Greg in playground.jpg Gregusingfindafreind.png MrNernwalkingoverwithaboxofcheckers.png Greg playing checkers with Mr. Nern.jpg Mrs. Pope.png Greg is bored.jpg Lasky Boys.png Greg, Manny and Susan living with pets.jpg Aunt Audra in fortune-telling.jpg Rowley and Abigail and the students holding Fregley walking past Greg.jpg UnkleLarry.png Greg sees kids in the basement.jpg Frank speaks to the cops about Malcolm.jpg Greg releases Squirm the Worm from the jar.jpg Manny steps over Squirm the Worm and shocks Greg.jpg Susan tells Greg that Squirm the Worm in Inchworm Heaven.jpg Free Hugs Club.jpg Greg shakes the Magic 8 Ball that is no longer working.jpg Greg is shocked to see the used Science Projects in storage room.jpg Dennis and Erick pressuring Greg.jpg Greg escapes from Dennis and Erick in storage room.jpg Greg imagines in jail.jpg The girls are talking about Abigail Brown and Michael Sampson.jpg Exhausted Greg shows his project to Susan.jpg Greg is shocked to see his report written.jpg Greg sees Susan sleeping.jpg Greg picks up the Magic 8 Ball and spots the Easter egg.jpg Greg shakes the Easter egg that contains Meemaw's diamond wedding ring.jpg Greg hides the Easter egg that contains Meemaw's diamond wedding ring.jpg Greg and Rowley got back together in lunch.jpg Meckley Mingo and member of Mingo Kids chasing Greg and Rowley.jpg The Long Haul Water Raft.png Old School FilmCamp.png Brownie in-change of Greg's team.png Billy talking to Greg and Frew.png Girl Scouts chases Frew, Billy and Greg.png Girl Scouts with angry looks at Frew, Billy and Greg.png Gregpinningthewholethingonbilly.png Jeffrey getting ready to do trust fall.png Jeffrey bangs into Rowley and Gareth.png Greg and his cabinnates performing a obstacle course with ropes.png Jordan checks Julian's head.png Double Down Susan gives more soap to Greg during bathing.jpg Frank Heffley gets washed by Greg Heffley.jpg Heffley Family in Hospital.jpg Greg and Rowley in snow.jpg Nana Watching Greg.png Nana Heffley watching Greg in the bathroom.png Nana Heffley and Greg's Relatives are watching Greg during the test.png Geese chasing greg.png Greg sees the Cheese Touch spot during Balloon Brigade.jpg George washington.png Greg scares Frank in the shower.jpg Rowley screams when he sees Greg has worm in his nose.jpg Rowley on the tree scaring with the geeses.jpg Geese 2.jpg Geese 1.jpg The Meltdown Riding a camel to school.jpg Rowley giving Greg a tea during lunch.jpg Susan talking to Greg and shocked.jpg Fregley in the yard.jpg Greg in the bike.jpg The pig smashes a plate.jpg Greg hibernates.jpg Greg, Rodrick and Manny are fighting over the blanket.jpg Manny has two blankets in the sofa being greedy.jpg Rodrick in the bathroom covering his blanket.jpg Susan Heffley lectures the boys for not sharing the blanket.jpg Greg's castle.jpg Greg spits out the mushroom soup from Frank's thermos.jpg The kids during recess outdoors spitting one another.jpg The kids are spreading germs in hallway.jpg Albert Sandy tells everyone about a guy who covered his sneeze.jpg Albert Sandy tells everyone that a guy who survived without his head and works as a grocery bagger.jpg Greg gives a Cherry Lozenges to the girls in Greg's grade.jpg Greg's cherry lozenges are stolen.jpg Greg in the bubble.jpg Greg fakes from being sick.jpg|Greg fakes being sick to go school and stay home to play video games. Rowley pees behind a rock.jpg Greg and Rowley attacking the guys with a snowball.jpg|Greg and Rowley are attacking the guys with a snowball as Greg wears the gloves without thumbs and it was useless on a snowball fight. Greg without lips.jpeg|Greg with no lips Susan Heffley shows Greg the phone about Gramma and her friends in the beach.jpg Rowley, Greg and Susan are screaming one another in Gramma's Basement.jpg Mr. Morsels loves vegetables.jpg Waving with Mr. Morsels.jpg Narc.jpg Greg imagines that the Safety Patrols Girls offering him a hot chocolate.jpg Socks.jpg Jake McGough smells socks.jpg Pizza boxes.jpg Whirley Street Kids kicked Greg, Rowley and everyone out of the golf course.jpg Whirly Street bus.jpg Who threw the snowball.jpg Goat Man.jpg Rowley's version of Goat Man.jpg Eating pack animals.jpg Abandoned cars.jpg Greg finds Meckley Mingo's belt buckle.jpg Greg and Rowley pulling Mr. Morsels out of the door handle.jpg Mr. Morsels is left to die.jpg Frank screeches his car to avoid hitting Greg and Rowley.jpg Greg finishes loading the dishwasher.jpg The next Flat Stanley.jpg The floor is lava.jpg Manny escapes.jpg Young girls offering Greg a help to clear the driveway.jpg Young girls moved all the snow back to driveway.jpg Fregley in the yard.jpg Manny making snowmen in the front yard.jpg Fregley as a snowman.jpg Fake Greg Heffley.jpg Igloo buildling.jpg Pouring boiling oil.jpg Mitchell Picket's store 2.jpg Snow forts.jpg Baby Gibson's fort.jpg Marlee Sisters ready to attack Greg and Rowley.jpg Discuss the rules.jpg Cans of slush.jpg Baby Gibson shaken up.jpg Tricked.jpg Safety Patrol girls attacking Surrey Street Kids.jpg Mitchell Picket's snowmobile.jpg Figure out how to survive.jpg Movies Diary of a Wimpy Kid Patty and Greg.png Greg Heffley-Zachary Gorden.jpg|Greg Stares at the T.V. telling about the Safety Patrol. Diary of a Wimpy Kid - Safety Patrol.jpg|Greg's Safety Patrol Fantasy ipu.jpeg|Greg with Susan at Mother son dance,in the first movie. Greg the fool 2.PNG Greg the fool 1.PNG Greg about to burp.png Rodrick Rules Rodrick Rules - Greg & Rowley.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Holly, Greg, Rowley & Chirag.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Rowley and Greg Alakazam.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Greg & Patty Grunting.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Holly & Greg.jpeg Rodrick Rules - Rowley, Chirag & Greg.jpg Rodrick Rules - Greg & Rodrick.jpg Rodrick Rules - Greg, Rodrick, and Grampa.jpg 286px-Greg and Rowley Movie 2.png Rodrick Rules - Rowley, Greg & Fregley.jpg Dog Days Dog Days - Greg & Holly.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Holly.jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in Here at School.jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in Here at School (2).jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in Here at School (3).jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Scare.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley (2).jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley and his Girls.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Scream.jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley & Holly Taste Good.jpeg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley & Holly Relaxing.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Dance.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Playing Water Guns.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg (2).jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Climbing.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Dance (2).jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg Ride.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Playing Whac-a-Mole.jpeg Dog Days - Greg are Crowd in the Pool.jpeg Dog Days - Holly & Greg.jpg Dog Days - Greg, Rowley, Linda & Robert.jpeg Dog Days - Greg and Rowley are over there at the Amusement Park.jpeg Dog Days - Rowley & Greg.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley.jpeg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley Come Back Later.jpg Dog Days - Greg & Rowley (3).jpeg Online Book GregHeffleyOnline.png Rowley and Greg.png GregsFrontView.png OnlineBook.png GameBoyOnline.png Stevie-Online.jpg Pic.png Gregtryingonrodrickretainer.png Greg.png|Greg in "First Flush" Greg's swimming coach.PNG|Greg with the swimming coach. Gregistheonlykidiknowwhobringslemonforlunchatschool.PNG|Greg finding that he got a lemon for lunch. Jazzercise.png Thethingthewomanssayingisweirdandisntinrodrickrules.png MrPeterRodrick.png Gregreadingwhatjusthappenedtomybody.png Poptropica Poptropica Wimpy Wonderland Greg.png|Greg on Wimpy Wonderland Island and the Cabin Fever ad. Poptropica Wimpy Wonderland Greg 2.png|Greg on Wimpy Wonderland Island. GregColor.png|Greg on Wimpy Boardwalk Island and the ad for the Dog Days movie. Poptropica Rodrick Rules Greg.png|Greg in the ads for the Rodrick Rules DVD, Hard Luck, and The Long Haul. Poptropica Third Wheel Greg.png|Greg in the ad for The Third Wheel. Poptropica Greg with the Pig.png|Greg holding The Heffleys' Pig in the ad for The Long Haul. Promotional Images Jeff kinney holding up a gregcutout.jpg|Greg drawing on Jeff Kinneys face with a whiteboard marker gityi.jpeg|Greg and Rodrick action figures. A3zqeaXCYAA7sfr (1).jpg|Greg as Cupid EReaderArt3-285x191.jpg|Greg reading an E-Book. Family.jpg Read Greg,Read Greg.gif Greg and Rowley.png Greg Heffley.jpg Greg heffley picture.jpg Greg heffley.jpg GregnRoddy.png Clean.PNG|Greg "mowing" the snow. cs.jpg|Greg spilling his Cheerios. Greg underground.jpeg|Greg coming up from the sewer to meet Rowley. Greg face.jpg Greg's Fake Marriage.PNG Slide15.jpg Aww yee.png Greg and Holly.jpg GregHasAPurseNowIsn'tThatWeirdAndFunny.jpg Wimpykidhardluck42843.png Category:Character Galleries